


Starlight

by 8Clarify8



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Comedy, Comfort, Confusion, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Clarify8/pseuds/8Clarify8
Summary: Years after the downfall of Horde Prime and the collapse of the Horde, Adora and The Best Friend Squad take on the big task of taking the next step in their adventure by trying to restore magic on some planets that the First One’s had destroyed. Though they need some help to get there.Even after 5 years after the defeat of Horde Prime, and Hordak's community service being complete, Etheria still feels... alien to him. Custom's don't make sense, and word's that no longer held importance to him suddenly need meanings.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 116





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> This is set 5 years into the future and Hordak is still out of touch, and the other's still regard him carefully.
> 
> I apologize for the bad writing, I've been sitting on this for almost a week now already with no improvement so I'm publishing it as is now.

**Starlight**

“Ready, Captain?” Catra came into the control room, tail swishing about her legs with her hair tied back into a puffy ponytail. A playful smirk on her mouth and hands placed on her hips; she stood comfortably in front of the door as it closed behind her. 

“Let me check, Entrapta?” Bow asked, looking at the panel on the floor that had been removed, the older woman had been crawling inside the compartment of the ship for some time now. 

“ _ Huh? I heard my name, what is it? _ ” Her voice echoed back to them after a moment. 

“Are we close to being ready to leave Etheria?” 

“ _ Nearly! _ ” Entrapta’s voice echoed back. “ _ Hordak? _ ”

Hordak stood at the control panels that lined the glass of the ship, he stared up at the  _ sun _ in the sky, a contemplative look on his features. 

“Hordak?” Bow tried to keep his voice level, still not being the…  _ biggest fan _ of Entrapta’s partner; though he completed all of his rehabilitation requirements that they had assigned to him as they came up, and had gained the tentative trust of some others, like Perfuma…

Sea Hawk also seemed to like him,  _ for some reason _ . 

It was going to take awhile before anyone trusted Hordak to the lengths that Entrapta did, since for reasons beyond anyone’s understanding she genuinely  _ liked _ him-- and his crude attempts at humor, but he was trying. 

Which Bow, and other’s, had to give him credit for. 

Still with no response from Hordak as he stared at the sky, Bow had moved closer towards him and awkwardly cleared his throat to get the other… man’s… attention. 

“Hm?” Hordak finally turned and looked over his shoulder at the Prince Consort, whatever that title _actually meant_. “Ah, your highness.” Hordak bowed his greeting. Bow shifted uncomfortably from in front of him and carefully put his hands up. 

“Again, uh,  _ Hordak--  _ you don’t need to bow to me.” Bow said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Hordak stood straight again, his pose rigid with his arms by his side. 

“Hordak!” Entrapta called abruptly, a large smile plastered on her face as she popped out of the crawl space in the floor, webs in her hair and grease on her overalls. Immediately, Hordak’s demeanor changed; his stance relaxed, his face softened, and he seemed more comfortable in the environment. “Can you check the readings to make sure all the rerouting for the wiring I’ve done throughout the ship is working correctly?” 

“Of course,” he seemed eager then, and Bow had to blink at the change that just happened. Bow looked over his shoulder at Catra, her eyebrows were raised curiously and she only shrugged with crossed arms at him. 

“There seems to be a disruption in the connection on subfloor 2, bay 4.” Hordak said after a moment of him typing on the console, a map of the ship projected itself onto the glass of the window, a few rooms along the bottom floor were flashing red. “At least that’s where it starts, we’ll have to conduct another test once we fix the rewiring to make sure that the currents run optimally.” 

“Aye, aye!” Entrapta cheered, moving to dive back into the hole under the floor. 

“Wait, wait!” Bow had his hand reached out to stop Entrapta from leaving too quickly. “Entrapta, how  _ long _ is this going to take?” 

She rubbed her chin with a strand of hair as the rest was holding her in place, almost like a hammock. “Hmm… Maybe two… three…” Entrapta counted on her fingers. “Hordak?” 

“Current estimation is set for 2 days and 12 hours.” He replied automatically, not removing his eyes from the panels as diagnostics were being run on the ship, at least that’s what Bow was assuming he was working on.

“Isn’t he just the greatest?” Entrapta squealed with a large smile before hunkering back down into the hole to crawl under the floor, and she was gone. 

Bow groaned in frustration as he rubbed his face, while Catra was trying to keep her snickers to herself (and failing). He gave her an annoyed glare and she disguised her laughter as coughs. 

Bow gave a look at Hordak, already feeling the bags under his eyes from stress. 

“Yeah…” Bow said weakly, rubbing his temples as he moved over to the door where Catra was. “ _ Great _ .” 

“Well with that resounding confidence in our ship we’ve still got a few days, let’s go do something with our wives.” Catra grinned, nudging Bow in the side. He winced and rubbed it after a moment while Catra also rubbed her elbow, looking annoyed at her friend. 

“Yeah, ok, something for our wives.” Bow rubbed his stubble in thought as the two of them left, the door closing behind them. 

Hordak stared after the door with a curious look on his face.  _ Wives?  _ He would have to do more research into that…  _ word _ . It seemed plural, so what would the singular be? Wive? Wofe? Whove? Wife? He  _ hmmed  _ in thought, focusing once again on the readings from the power output as Entrapta worked on rewiring the system on the lower floors. 

* * *

“I don’t know how many times I need to tell you that you  _ can’t _ come, Dad!” Queen Glimmer was being hugged by her father, a vice grip as the graying man wouldn’t let go. 

“I just, I know you need to go but--” Micah’s voice broke. “Why does it  _ have _ to be  _ you? _ ” He cupped her face, tears streaming down his cheeks. Glimmer’s eyes teared up as well as she grabbed his hand in hers and held onto it tightly. 

“Adora needs me,” she said softly, eyes shining as the tears started to stream down her face. “Etheria is safe but I need you to be here to rule again, in our absence.” Her other hand was clasped tightly in Bow’s. 

“We’ll be back." Bow said reassuringly, smiling down at Micah. “One piece and all.” 

Micah gripped Bow next, burying his face in the taller man’s chest. “Oh, my kids, what am I going to do?” Micah wailed, bringing his other arm back around Glimmer and hugging the two. George and Lance were nearby, holding tissues and crying, joining in the group hug. 

Adora and Catra weren’t far away but in their own little group, talking with a few of the princesses. Spinerella and Netossa, hands clasped together and a hint of gray in their hair were among them; Perfuma and Scorpia were there as well, having just successfully thrown their first Princess Ball together not too long ago. 

Hordak didn’t quite understand what the concept of awkward was, but being at the ball was probably it. 

Entrapta stood next to him at the base of the ramp to the ship, having already tested the new additions; having extra oxygen available, backup power cells (they were able to update the power source from the crystals to electric), their tools and extra important parts stored, and whatever other effects the 8 of them wanted. 

“Why do you not say your farewells to your friends?” Hordak looked down and asked her curiously. Entrapta matched his curious stare, blinking at him.

“Who would I say goodbye to that I will not be seeing?” 

Horak paused at that, blinking down at her. He gave her a concentrated stare with knit brows, and before turning his attention to the groups who were laughing, talking, and crying. 

“Are you not friends with Scorpia?” Hordak asked after spotting the familiar princess in the crowd. 

Entrapta found Scorpia after lifting herself up with her hair, and she waved vigorously at the other woman before Scorpia noticed and waved just as enthusiastically back. It caused a few curious stares, but then they went back to their conversations. 

“Ok, done!” Entrapta beamed confidently, hands placed on hips-- she looked proud of herself. “Thanks for the reminder!” 

“You had to remember that you were friends with her?” Hordak gave her a slight humored smile, and Entrapta smiled back up at him. 

“Not quite! I just didn’t think I needed to say goodbye to someone I will see again.” 

Hordak seemed to somber once she said that. Looking back over at the crowd his eyes lingered on his brother, Kadroh, laughing gleefully with someone Hordak didn’t recognize. Kadroh seemed to fit in with these prima-...  _ Etherians _ , a lot better than Hordak himself did. Kadroh enjoyed their lifestyle, and he didn't immediately have their distrust-- though, Hordak seemed to concede as to _why_ they would treat the two brother's so differently. 

“What if..” Hordak started after a moment of silence between the two. Entrapta looked at him curiously. He took a deep breath and turned to her. “What if we don’t come back?” 

Entrapta tilted her head at him, and then tilted it back to the sky and looked up. 

“Well, that would be unfortunate as Scorpia had promised to look after Emily while we were gone, I hope she wouldn’t mind looking after Emily longer than anticipated, along with Keri.” Entrapta hummed in thought, Keri was Entrapta’s machine she had built when she was… on Beast Island. 

Hordak didn’t particularly like thinking about  _ that _ , his red eyes scanned over to Catra’s form. Catra’s ear twitched, and she looked over her shoulder and caught his eye. She gave a weak smile and a small wave before turning back to what Perfuma was saying. 

_ That _ was a lifetime ago, and no longer relevant. They were different now, and most importantly Entrapta was safe. 

Hordak looked down at her and was relieved to see her presence. 

Yes, she is safe. 

“Entrapta?” 

“Yeah?” 

“What is the singular of  _ wives? _ ” 

“Wife! Why?” 

Hordak nodded. “So I was right, what does  _ wife _ mean?” He asked her, tilting his head curiously to the side. 

“Um, like what Spinerella and Netossa are to each other, or Adora and Catra.” Entrapta rubbed her chin with her hand. “It refers to a married woman, someone in a committed relationship with someone else, or multiple someones.” She interlocked her fingers together for emphasis. “Does that make sense?” she looked up at him. He looked once again at the couples she pointed out, Spinerella and Netossa were holding each other by the waists, Spinerella’s head on Netossa’s shoulder; Adora and Catra were holding hands nearby. 

“It does, how do outsiders tell when one is… married?” he questioned, looking now at Bow and Glimmer. “Bow referred to Glimmer as his  _ wife _ , but you specified a woman. What does that make Bow, and how do we tell they are… married?” 

Entrapta tapped her foot with crossed arms curiously, looking between the groups. 

“I, uhh, I  _ think _ it’s the exchange of physical objects.” She stood up with her hair again, raising to be closer to his height as she looked closely at Bow and Glimmer. 

“Oh, oh! Bow and Glimmer have identical earrings they wear, signifying that they are married. Bow is a husband while Glimmer is a wife. Adora, when she’s She Ra, has Catra’s mask, and Catra has Adora’s belt buckle on her outfit.” Entrapta was pointing as she was explaining, and Hordak nodded along. 

“Netossa and Spinerella, though…” Entrapta looked at them and rubbed her chin, pulling her mask down and extended a scope out of one of the eyes. “I don’t know.” She shrugged, lowering herself to the ground and flipping up her mask again. 

Hordak gently touched the crystal in his suit that Entrapta had remade for him, giving him a piece of…  _ himself _ back. 

“Oh, does that mean this crystal signifies that we are married?” Hordak asked her, tapping it. Entrapta tilted her head and inspected it. 

“I hadn’t thought of it.” She stated, before looking over her own outfit. “Oh! You developed this new mask for me!” Entrapta grinned up at him, eyes sparkling with excitement. “So, sure! We can be married!” 

Hordak didn’t know  _ exactly _ what that meant, but he had a good idea. He felt very…  _ excited _ . “Ah, glorious day of days!” he was eager, touching her hands before hugging her to his chest securely. “We are married!” 

“Guys, guess what!” Entrapta called out, heads turned and she grinned just as eagerly. “We’re married now!” 

Scattered “yays” sounded off, and most were confused with soft clapping. Only Perfuma and Scorpia were cheering and clapping the loudest, Perfuma summoned flower crowns on both of them as she was crying tears of joy, Scorpia with her. 

“Oh, oh-- here, have a tissue you don’t want to dry your skin out.” Scorpia produced a small tissue for Perfuma, who smiled gratefully and blew her nose. 

“Oh happiest of wedding days, my brother!” Kadroh cheered almost as loudly as Scorpia and Perfuma did. “We are blessed to be basking in your light of love!” 

* * *

Love? 

The word’s meaning was still an enigma to him, though he heard it countless times throughout these last few years. 

Entrapta and him stood in front of the glass as the ship raced through space, Bow having put the ship on auto pilot as he went to check on Glimmer. 

Kadroh and Melog had found stashed snacks in the galley, and Catra and Adora were somewhere on the ship doing something. 

Hordak had been dreading his first return to space, worried that his brother would be lurking in the darkness. Though as he looked to his side, seeing Entrapta’s flushed face and shining eyes as she stared in excitement at all the stars, moons, and planets-- it even looked like she had stars everywhere; in her hair, in her smile, in her eyes… she radiated light just like them. 

He had an idea what the word love meant when he looked at her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is only going to be a one shot, if I ever have more time in the future I may work on an actual story about this idea of the characters going into space.


End file.
